mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnesota Twins
The Minnesota Twins are a Major League Baseball team based in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They are in the Central Division of the American League. Franchise history they are really bad vecause they are all gay. Have you seen joe maures commercials for hair. he has gay written all over him. Stadium and franchise instability they are retards they all suck. i have no idea what instability means but i think it means all the players needed mental help in school and dated each other before meeting their wife Quick facts i like cok m u dont because your gay Trivia who is gay, answer: you who sucks at sports, answer: you who has no life answer: you who lives in there moms basement answer you who is queer answer: you who is a mkidget answer you you retard Current roster Baseball Hall of Famers Elected at least partly on basis of performance with franchise as Minnesota Twins *Rod Carew *Harmon Killebrew *Kirby Puckett Elected at least partly on basis of performance with franchise as Washington Senators *Stan Coveleski *Joe Cronin *Ed Delahanty *Rick Ferrell *Goose Goslin *Clark Griffith *Bucky Harris *Walter Johnson *Harmon Killebrew (was with team when it moved) *Heinie Manush *Sam Rice *Early Wynn Other Hall-of-Famers associated with franchise *Steve Carlton *Paul Molitor *Dave Winfield Molitor and Winfield, St. Paul natives and University of Minnesota graduates, came to the team late in their careers and were warmly received as "hometown heroes," but were elected to the Hall on the basis of their tenures with other teams. Jack Morris, another St. Paul native who came to the Twins late in his career, helping them win the 1991 World Series, has not yet been elected to the Hall. Catcher Terry Steinbach was another Minnesota native and former All-Star who came to the Twins toward the end of his career. Cronin, Goslin, Griffith, Harris, Johnson, Killebrew and Wynn are listed on the Washington Hall of Stars display at Robert F. Kennedy Stadium. So are Ossie Bluege, George Case, Joe Judge, George Selkirk, Roy Sievers, Cecil Travis, Mickey Vernon and Eddie Yost. Retired numbers *3 - Harmon Killebrew *6 - Tony Oliva *14 - Kent Hrbek *29 - Rod Carew *34 - Kirby Puckett *42 - Jackie Robinson--retired throughout Major League Baseball Notable players *Rick Aguilera *Bob Allison *Earl Battey *Juan Berenguer *Bert Blyleven *Dave Boswell *Tom Brunansky *Bill Campbell *Rod Carew *Bobby Darwin *Chili Davis *Scott Erickson *Gary Gaetti *Greg Gagne *Dan Gladden *Bob Gorinski *Mudcat Grant *Eddie Guardado *Tom Hall *Brian Harper *Torii Hunter *Kent Hrbek *Jim Kaat *Tom Kelly *Harmon Killebrew *Chuck Knoblauch *Corey Koskie *Gene Larkin *Francisco Liriano *Shane Mack *Joe Mauer *Doug Mientkiewicz *Justin Morneau *Jack Morris *Al Newman *Joe Niekro *Tony Oliva *David Ortiz *Camilo Pascual *Jim Perry *A.J. Pierzynski *Kirby Puckett *Brad Radke *Jeff Reardon *Rich Reese *Rich Rollins *Johan Santana *Kevin Tapani *Danny Thompson *César Tovar *Zoilo Versalles *Frank Viola *Stan Williams *Dave Winfield All-Time Roster Minnesota Twins all-time roster: A complete list of players who played in at least one game for the Twins franchise. Minor league affiliations * AAA: Rochester Red Wings, International League * AA: New Britain Rock Cats, Eastern League * Advanced A: Fort Myers Miracle, Florida State League * A: Beloit Snappers, Midwest League * Rookie: Elizabethton Twins, Appalachian League * Rookie: Gulf Coast Twins, Gulf Coast League * Rookie: VSL Twins, Venezuelan Summer League Historical teams 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 Logos 1961-1971 1972-1986 1987-present See also *Twins Season-by-Season Records *Twins award winners and league leaders *Twins statistical records and milestone achievements *Twins broadcasters and media *Twins managers and ownership *Twins-White Sox rivalry *Twins-Athletics rivalry *Twins Ballpark External links *Minnesota Twins official web site *Sports E-Cyclopedia *[http://www.sportiki.com/index.php?title=Minnesota_Twins Minnesota Twins at Sportiki] *Twins Territory Blog *Battle Your Tail Off: a Twins Fan Site *Twins' logo history da:Minnesota Twins de:Minnesota Twins es:Minnesota Twins fr:Twins du Minnesota ko:미네소타 트윈스 it:Minnesota Twins ja:ミネソタ・ツインズ pt:Minnesota Twins sv:Minnesota Twins zh:明尼蘇達雙城 nl:Minnesota Twins